Race for the Presidency
}} Race for the Presidency is a PVP-enabled event quest in Fallout 76. Quick walkthrough Although Secretary-come-President Thomas Eckhart is long dead, the hacked voting system he used to engineer his rise to the Presidency remains active and operational. The Vault 76 dwellers can elect to replicate the process and become the most powerful man on the cinder called Appalachia. Completing this quest grants the Enclave rank of "President of the United States," allowing access to the Executive Suite, and one Presidential Seal. The Presidential Seals can be exchanged at a vending machine for the Presidential Power Armor, Presidential "power" suit, and the Presidential Gauss rifle which each cost 1 seal. Detailed walkthrough The event is essentially a race across Appalachia, to collect ballots and endorsements from any active site. As expected, the player with the highest number of ballots deposited in the vote counter machines wins. The alterations made by Eckhart's men rigged the system to print ballots automatically, after all, and for the counters to accept any valid vote. The endorsements are a special element of the "election" - while they are located away from polling stations, they are worth a large number of votes. Registering * To register for the event, players need to first use any of the voter services terminal. These are located at: ** Berkeley Springs: ** Charleston Capitol Building: ** Grafton: ** Harpers Ferry: ** Helvetia: ** Lewisburg: ** Summersville: ** Watoga: ** The Whitespring bunker: Communications center, beneath the gallery. Ballots * Once the timer for registrations expires and the race for the ballots begins, the emergency broadcast system will give the location of each active polling station, together with the maximum number of ballots available. Ballots are first-come, first-served. Potential polling stations are: ** Berkeley Springs: ** Grafton: ** Helvetia: ** Harpers Ferry: ** Lewisburg: ** Summersville: ** AMS corporate headquarters: ** Watoga Estates: ** Watoga High School: ** Watoga Shopping Plaza: ** Watoga Transit Hub: *In order for the ballots to count towards the Presidency, they need to be deposited with the vote counters at the following locations: ** Berkeley Springs: ** Grafton: ** Helvetia: ** Harpers Ferry: ** Lewisburg: ** Summersville: ** Watoga : Endorsements * Endorsements are worth XX votes, but spawn away from polling stations. Every player can collect an endorsement, but only the first one to deliver it to a vote counter will get the extra votes. *Endorsements can potentially spawn at: ** Arktos Pharma: Exterior ** Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant: ** Vault-Tec University: ** Charleston Fire Department: ** Hornwright Industrial headquarters: ** Dyer Chemical: ** AVR Medical Center: ** Morgantown High School: ** Watoga Municipal Center: ** AMS corporate headquarters: ** Eastern Regional Penitentiary: ** Charleston Capitol Building: ** Garrahan Mining HQ: Election results The election terminates after the timer elapses and the player with the highest number of votes becomes the next President. At this point, all they need to do is to Collect the Presidential Seal. Quest stages Notes This quest is currently not available for play, but is expected to be available in a future DLC update. Category:Fallout 76 event quests Category:Fallout 76 PVP quests